dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Life Giving Amulet
( ), ( ) |perk = On death, resurrects the player and puts nearby mobs to sleep. Converts Hunger to Health. |sanityRestored = +2/min |stack = Does not stack |name = Life Giving Amulet |durability = 20 uses (Healing) 1 use (Resurrecting) |spawnCode = "amulet"}} The Life Giving Amulet is a craftable item found in the Magic tab. It requires 3 Gold Nuggets, 2 Nightmare Fuel, and 1 Red Gem to craft and a Prestihatitator to prototype. It also has a 9% chance to appear when a Grave is dug up or randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when hammered. If the player dies while having a Life Giving Amulet equipped in the chest slot, they will be resurrected at the beginning of the next day, with an immediate time skip through the night. After resurrection, any surrounding mobs are put to sleep, and the amulet is destroyed. Resurrection Penalties: * is set to 50, * is set to 2/3rd of maximum. * is set to half of maximum. *Empty inventory (items can be found at place of death) If players are hurt, the Life Giving Amulet will recover 5 at the cost of 5 every 30 seconds when it is worn, until they are fully healed. Having it equipped reduces the durability of the item by 5% every time the trade-off happens, so it is possible for the amulet to break without resurrecting the player. While a player has the Amulet equipped, they will gain +2 per minute. Don't Starve Together In the multiplayer version, Don't Starve Together, Ghost Characters can haunt a Life Giving Amulet to resurrect. This means that the Amulet does not need to be worn to benefit from the resurrection ability. Tips *All bosses and some enemies, such as the Ancient Guardian and Clockwork Bishops, are immune to the sleep effect, so the player may get attacked and die again. It is better to flee from these fights when the player is not in a favorable position. *Should the player die, resurrection will occur regardless of how much durability is left, as long as it's above zero. So there is no reason to not use the Amulet to heal wounds until it reaches 5-10% durability. *This item is especially useful when playing as Maxwell. Because of his low maximum Health, Meat Effigies are not recommended, leaving only the Amulet as a way of resurrecting the player when Touch Stones are not available. The amulet also is useful for healing after using the Codex Umbra. *In Don't Starve Together, apart from Touch Stones, the Life Giving Amulet is the best way to resurrect, as unlike other options it does not require other living characters or has no drawback to it. Trivia *The Life Giving Amulet is one of the only three ways to be resurrected, along with the Meat Effigy and Touchstone. *The Life Giving Amulet was added in the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. *The Life Giving Amulet used to be called just "Amulet" before other amulets, such as the Nightmare Amulet, were added. It lost its old texture when it became the Life Giving Amulet, which was similar to the one used for the now defunct Gemology crafting tab. **Before the Strange New Powers update, these amulets could be stacked. As a result of this change, any stacks of amulets previously stored in chests were turned into just one amulet. **Before the ''Strange New Powers ''update, they required 6 Gold and 4 Nightmare Fuel to craft - these requirements were halved in the update. *The Life Giving Amulet shares the same in-game model with the Construction Amulet but its gem is obviously red instead of green. *Ironically, though this amulet resurrects you, it can still be found in graves. Gallery Wilserrect.gif|Wilson resurrecting while a nearby Redbird is put to sleep. Amulet.png|The old version of the Life Giving Amulet Wilson Amulet.png|Wilson wearing the old version of the Life Giving Amulet Life Giving Amulet Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Willow.png|Willow wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wes.png|Wes wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Maxwell.png|Maxwell (character) wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Life Giving Amulet Webber.png|Webber wearing a Life Giving Amulet. Category:Equipable Items Category:Healing Category:Sanity Boost Category:Resurrection Category:Magic Tab Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Magic Category:Amulets Category:Limited use